Last Memory
by Yureka Phantomhive
Summary: sebuah kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan


~Last Memory~

Disclaimer: Om Mashashi Kisimoto..XD

Pairing : NejiTen

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated: err…M?

Summary : Tenten akan pindah dari KHS…!What..?Berarti ia harus meninggalkan semua yang ada di KHS?-termasuk orang yang ia sukai-secara diam-diam-yaitu Neji Hyuga. Sebenarnya ia sangat berat untuk meninggalkannya, namun..apa mau di kata? Ia harus pindah dari KHS. Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji Hyuga sendiri?Hm…ternyata Neji Hyuga telah mempersiapkan 'hadiah spesial' untuk Tenten? Hah? Kok bisa? Oke..daripada readers pada gak ngerti dengan summary saya ini, lebih baik di baca saja ceritanya…XD

Warning : Gaje! Alur tidak jelas! Penggunaan kata-katavyang tak bermutu! Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana! Dan...Lemonnya kurang-menurutku-

.

.

.

**~NejiTen ^0^ Forever ^0^~**

_Tenten P.O.V_

_Langit indah ya sore ini__.__Hm…memang tak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah lagi selain di sayang, aku tak bisa melihat yang seperti ini lagi nanti…Kami-Sama…andaikan waktu bisa di putar atau waktu berjalan dengan lambat supaya aku bisa menikmati ini lagi lebih lama lagi, pasti aku akan memanfaatkan waktu tersebut dengan sebaik-baiknya. Teman-teman….Senpai…Sensei….Hhh…pasti akan berbeda rasanya nanti jika kalian tak bersamaku lagi. Pasti akan jauh lebih asik di sini kan? Apalagi…aku belum mengungkapkannya pada dia…_

_End Tenten P.O.V _

Langit sore di kota Konoha memang waktu yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh gadis bercepol dua yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Di tempat inilah,Tenten bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermalas-malasan tanpa di marahi oleh kedua orang tuanya sekaligus bisa melihat indahnya _sunset_ di Konoha. Namun, di saat Tenten sedang asik melihat pemandangan yang indah, datanglah pengacau yang yah…sudah pasti bikin ketenangan Tenten terusik..

"Tenten-Chan…..!" teriak gadis berambut soft pink.

"Hey….Tenten-Chan….!" Teriak gadis berekor kuda di belakangnya.

'Hhuh…mereka lagi. Kenapa mereka selalu menggangguku di saat seperti ini sih?' keluh Tenten

"Hhh..Hhh…Hhh..Ten-ten..Kau..Hhh…Hh…" tanya gadis berambut soft pink-Sakura- dengan ngos-ngosan karena berlarian seperti orang habis di kejar setan.

"I-I..ya-h….be-benar kau..Hhh…" ujar gadis berambut ekor kuda-Ino-yang sama keadaannya dengan Sakura.

"Hey…kalian kenapa sih? Santai..santai..seperti di pantai…" jawab Tenten seadanya.

"Hhhh..Fuuuhh….Hey, Tenten-Chan, apa benar kau akan pindah?" tanya Sakura.

"Heee? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"I-Itu tadi kami…"

_**Flashback**_

"Wooooooeeeeeeeeee~…! Jidat…..! Tunggu aku dulu kenapa sih? Capek tau….!" Teriak gadis berambut ekor kuda yang di ketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Makanya…..kalau mau ngejar aku, kau harus lari dong…jangan jalan…Hhihihihihi…" celetuk Sakura.

"D-A-M-N-Y-O-U-J-I-D-A-T….!"

Karena merasakan adanya hawa yang tak mengenakan dari Ino, Sakura pun segera berlari dan meninggalkan Ino yang sudah bersiap dengan pedang di kanan dan keris di kiri *author: haa? Dapat dari mana tuh?*

Sakura pun masih berlari dengan sekuat tenaga-berharap tak di cincang oleh Ino-sampai…

'….' Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan larinya karena ia mendengar ada suara percakapan dari ruang kepala sekolah-Tsunade-dengan seseorang.

"Apa keputusan yang kau ambil ini sudah bulat,Kurenai?" tanya Tsunade pada lawan bicaranya-Yuhi Kurenai-

"Iya…Tsunade-Sama. aku dan anakku akan sementara tinggal di Suna untuk menyelesaikan masalah keluarga kami yang sulit ini." Jawab Kurenai

'Apa? Kurenai-Sensei akan pindah? Itu berarti….' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Lalu…bagaimana dengan Tenten dan pekerjaanmu sebagai guru di sini? Apa kau akan meninggalkannya juga?" tanya Tsunade kembali agar lebih yakin.

"Inilah resiko yang harus di ambil Tsunade-Sama…Harus ada yang di korbankan untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu.."

"Huh…. Jika itu memang keputusanmu aku tak bisa melarangnya" Keluh Tsunade.

"Arigatou..Tsunade-Sama..aku akan segera mengurus kepindahanku dan Tenten esok hari."

"Baiklah…nanti jika ada sesuatu bilang saja padaku."

"Baiklah..."

"Hm….apa kepindahan Tenten ini sudah ada yang tahu lagi selain aku?"

"Aku rasa…tidak, Tsunade-Sama. jika banyak yang tahu akan kepindahan ku ini maka itu akan membuat kami sulit meninggalkan sekolah ini.." jawab Kurenai apa adanya.

"Yah..aku maklumi itu. Tapi, jika urusan mu sudah selesai di Suna, kau akan kembali lagi kan?"

"Pasti, Tsunade-Sama.. aku.. masih ingin mengajar lagi di sini untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi."

"Baguslah.."

'Tidaaaakkkkk! Tenten akan pindah dari KHS? Ini gak mungkin…pasti ini hanya gurauan saja kan?' Ujar Sakura di balik pintu ruangan Tsunade. Memang, perbuatan yang di lakukan ini merupakan perbuatan yang tidak terpuji, tapi..jika tujuannya baik pasti _Kami-Sama_ akan megerti kan?

'Aku harus segera mencari Tenten dan mencari kepastiannya' gumam Sakura

_**End Flashback**_

"Yaahh…begitulah Tenten-Chan..! Huh..kenapa kau tak memberitahu pada kami hah?" Ujar Sakura marah-marah pada Tenten.

"Gomen ne..Tapi,aku tak ingin...ini menjadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir"

"Huh...Tenten-Chan...Kau jangan ngomong seperti itu..." ujar Ino sembari memeluk Tenten.

"Walaupun kau pergi, kita tetap ada disini untuk menunggumu kembali..." sahut Sakura sambil memeluk Tenten.

"kalian...memang sahabat terbaik aku..." sambung Tenten sambil menahan air matanya di pelukan sahabatnya itu...

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka, sepasang mata indigo memandangi mereka bertiga sedari tadi..

**~NejiTen ^0^ Forever ^0^~**

**Hari Kepindahan...**

_Tenten P.O.V_

_Aku bisa melewati ini. Sekarang hanya upacara untuk kelulusan kelas sembilan, lalu pengambilan raport, mengambil surat pindah..kemudian...aku akan meninggalkan Konoha ini...untuk sementara. Ya..untuk sementara..._

_End Tenten P.O.V_

Pagi yang indah di Konoha. Sangat cocok untuk mengawali hari dengan berbagai aktivitas yang positif. Dan sepertinya, bagi gadis bercepol dua ini, hal positif yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, ya..merenung..hanya merenung...

"Makasih ya, Teman-teman..." ucap Tenten sambil menahan air matanya yang mulai bertumpah ruah dari pelupuk matanya.

"Untuk apa kau berterimakasih?" ujar suara yang berasal dari belakang Tenten. Suara yang berat namun tetap terdengar tenang yang menjadi ciri khas milik...Neji? untuk apa ia ada disini?

"Hah? apa?" Tenten berbalik bertanya pada Neji

"Kau..Kenapa kau mengucapkan terimakasih?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."

Neji mendekati Tenten yang berada di pojok atap KHS. Ia mengambil posisi di samping tempat duduk Tenten sekarang.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Neji

"Ti-Tidak...Sok tahu.."

"Masa? Coba aku lihat..."

Neji membalikkan badan Tenten yang semula menyampinginya. Ia mengeluarkan tissue dari kantong bajunya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata Tenten.

"Kalau kau menangis...kau tambah jelek loh..."

"Hee?–"

Neji menunduk. Diraihnya dagu Tenten dengan tangan kirinya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajah Tenten dan wajahnya. Tenten menutup mata. Neji memiringkan kepalanya. Diciumnya lembut bibir ranum Tenten.

Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut coklat Tenten. Bergerak turun ke tengkuknya. Menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Di paksanya Tenten untuk membuka mulutnya. Tenten membiarkan lidah Neji berpetualang dalam mulutnya.

"Mmmhh..." erang Tenten di sela-sela ciumannya.

Setelah merasa pasokan udaranya mulai berkurang, Neji melepas ciumannya. Ia membiarkan Tenten untuk mengambil pasokan udara juga. Setelah merasa pasokan udaranya cukup, Neji melanjutkan kembali ciumannya yang sempat tertunda.

Neji kembali melumat bibir ranum Tenten tanpa di beri aba-aba ini ia lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Bahkan Neji lebih berani untuk mengintimidasi bagian dalam mulut Tenten.

"Nnggh...Ne-Neji-Sen-pai...He-Henti-Aaahh..." ujar Tenten ngos-ngosan setelah di cium oleh Neji.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau senang kan? Bukannya kau...menyukaiku?" tanya Neji.

"Haa? Si-siapa–"

Neji melanjutkan petualangannya ke leher mulus milik Tenten. di sana ia menciptakan berbagai _kiismark _di bagian-bagian yang ia anggap _sensitif_ bagi Tenten.

"Aaaahh..." erang Tenten kembali.

Perkiraan Neji tepat. Kini Tenten melantunkan nada-nada yang sangat indah di indra pendengar Neji. Neji terus memberikan tanda-tanda kemerahan itu tanpa henti, sampai...

_Treeeeeeettt...Ttttrreeeeettt...Trrreeeeettt..._

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi tiga kali. Hal itu harus memaksa Neji untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara. Tak mungkin kan ia mangkir di saat seperti ini? Mengingat ia memegang jabatan Ketua OSIS di sekolah. Sudah pasti di saat seperti ini, ia akan sibuk melebihi teman-temannya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti..."

Neji meninggalkan Tenten yang masih cengo setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Memang, hal ini hal yang pertama bagi Tenten sekaligus pengalaman pertama yang sulit ia lupakan.

"Apa yang dilakukan olehnya tadi?" ucap Tenten entah pada siapa.

_Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Tenten menampar-nampar pipinya seolah masih tak percaya dengan hal yang baru ia lewati. Ia benar-benar seperti orang yang habis kesurupan.

"Hualah... Aku harus ke kelas..."

**~NejiTen ^0^ Forever ^0^~**

"Tenten kemana ya?" ujar Ino yang dari tadi menunggu Tenten di depan kelas.

Ino masih mondar-mandir di depan kelas XI-3. Ia khawatir pada Tenten karena mungkin saja Tenten melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti bunuh diri, minum racun serangga...Arrgghhh..semua pikiran ini merupakan akibat film yang sering ia tonton.

"Itu Tenten datang..." jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan kelasnya.

"Hhhuuuuaaa~..." teriak Tenten OOC.

"Stttooooooooooppppppppppp...!" ucap Ino tak kalah keras dari teriakan Tenten.

"Eeehh?" tanya Tenten yang kebingungan.

"Tunggu..Kenapa bajumu berantakan hah?" tanya Sakura

"Aku kan tadi habis lari.."

"Kenapa rambutmu berantakan hah?" tanya Ino

"Kan tadi aku habis lari, Ino-Chan..."

"Lalu, kenapa lehermu menjadi merah?"

"Aaahh? I-Itu...kegigit nyamuk..Yah...kegigit nyamuk di atap sekolah. Hehehehe..."

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan suka berdiam diri di atap sekolah..ini kan akibatnya.."

"Hehehehehe..."

"Sudah, ayo masuk..." ajak Ino pada sahabatnya itu.

**~NejiTen ^0^ Forever ^0^~**

Setelah menunggu waktu yang cukup lama, seluruh murid KHS akhirnya si perbolehkan untuk pulang. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Tenten. karena ia harus mengurusi surat-surat kepindahannya bersama ibunya, Kurenai.

"Aku bertanya seklai kau yakin akan pindah, Kurenai?"

"Aku..sudah mantap, Tsunade-Sama.."

"Hah..sudahlah. jika itu maumu..."

Kini di ruangan Kepala Sekolah sudah ada Kurenai, Tsunade, Tenten, dan..Neji? hah? untuk apa ia kesini? Hanya ada satu jawabannya yaitu membantu Tsunade yang mengurusi surat kepindahan Tenten. memang Tsundade itu memiliki asisten yang membantunya yaitu Suzune. Tapi, karena hari ini Suzune juga mengurusi rapot anaknya, ia pun tidak hadir hari ini.

'Kaa-San..ayo cepat selesaikan ini semua..' pinta Tenten dalam hati.

Biasanya, Tenten sangat suka berdiam lama-lama di ruangan milik Tsunade-Sama ini. Tapi, entah mengapa kali ini ia tak betah berada lama-lama di ruangan Tsunade ini. Apa karena...Neji?

"Baik..semuanya sudah selesai. Aku harap, kau dan Tenten baik-baik saja disana..."

"Arigatou..Tsunade-Sama..."

'Huh...akhirnya...' Tenten bersyukur dalam hati.

"Tenten, kau bisa tidak menemaniku untuk membeli hadiah Hinata-Chan?" tanya Neji sambil membenarkan arsip Tsunade.

'Aaaaa?...Jangan...'

"Err...Itu..."

"Kau ikut saja, Ten. Kaa-san bisa kok membereskan keperluan kita.." jawab Kurenai yang sepertinya mendukung ajakan Neji.

"Ta-Tapi kan–"

"Anggap saja ini jalan-jalan terakhir kalian sebagai partner Ketua OSIS dan wakilnya.."

"Aaa...Baiklah..." ujar Tenten pasrah.

Tanpa di sadari, Neji menyeringai di balik wajahnya yang selalu tenang tanpa ekspresi. Ia tahu, jika rencananya ini pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kurenai-sensei, boleh aku dan Tenten pergi sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"Oh..sekarang? boleh..boleh.."

"Arigatou..."

'tamatlah riwayatku...' rutuk Tenten dalam hati.

**~NejiTen ^0^ Forever ^0^~**

Selepas meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade, Neji menutup mata Tenten. Dengan harapan, Tenten akan terkejut melihat kejutan yang ia terima.

"Ne-Neji-Senpai...Kenapa harus ditutup..."

"Kau lihat saja nanti..."

Neji mempersilahkan Tenten masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya dengan masih menggunakan penutup mata. Kemudian ia juga masuk ke mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan KHS.

_Brruumm...Brruuumm...Brruuummm..._

Mobil Neji terus melaju. Sampai akhirnya memberhentikannya di sebuah tempat yang sudah di persiapkan seluruhnya oleh Neji. Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian disusul Tenten yang masih dipapah jalannya oleh Neji. Karena tak mungkin kan jika seorang yang ditutup matanya bisa sampai pada tempat yang di tujunya dengan benar?

"Ke-kenapa kita berhenti..?" tanya Tenten yang mulai merasakan ada hawa yang tak mengenakan dari Neji.

"Ah..kau jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja kok..."

Neji terus menuntun Tenten dari samping. Sampai ia berhenti di suatu tempat yaitu...Air terjun. Kenapa ada air terjun di Kota padat seperti Konoha ini? Hah, kalau itu..hanya Neji dan author sajalah yang tahu..

"Nah..sudah sampai..." ujar Neji sambil melepas penutup mata Tenten.

Tenten membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia mulai melihat pemandangn di sekelilingnya. '_Amazing_...' itulah yang di ucapkan oleh Tenten.

"Indah kan tempat yang aku pilihkan?" tanya Neji."Eehhhh-hhhmm.." Tenten mengangguk. "Kau mau lihat tempat rahasia yang tersembunyi di tempat ini?" tawar Neji "Hah? memang ada?" tanya Tenten "Ada...ayo ikut aku"

Neji lekas menarik tangan bergegas mengajak Tenten ke tempat indah yang ia telah siapkan. Tapi, ada yang mengganjal di hati Tenten,'kenapa harus masuk ke gua di balik air terjun ini?'

"Dingin..." ujar Tenten.

Neji menghentikan berbalik pada , ia tak membawa jaket atau mantel untuk menghangatkan , ada cara yang lebih ampuh agar Tenten bisa merasa lebih hangat.

"Ke-Kenapa ber-henti?" tanya Tenten gagap

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti Hinata?"

"Aaa? Aku hanya–"

Neji mencium bibir Tenten lagi. Tapi, ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Perlahan namun pasti, bibir Neji semakin mengganas beradu dengan bibir ranum milik , tak tanggung-tanggung ia kini meremas-remas dada milik Tenten. Dan itu membuat Tenten menjadi mengeluarkan desahannya kembali.

"A-aah...Ne-Neji...Aa-aahh..." desah Tenten

Neji terus meremas-remas buah dada milik Tenten dan tak mau setengah-setengah, Neji kini bergerak ke belakang seragam Tenten dengan maksud untuk membuka tali bra Tenten. namun...

"Henti-hentikan..!" tolak Tenten pada Neji.

"Ada apa? Kenapa–"

"Jangan, Neji-Senpai..."

Tenten memohon pada Neji agar ia tak melanjutkan kegiatannya itu. Ia mundur menghindari Neji. Dan sepertinya Neji juga harus bersabar menghadapi gadis bercepol dua yang satu ini.

"Hah...baiklah...Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ujar Neji pasrah

**~NejiTen ^0^ Forever ^0^~**

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari ujung gua yang sedang di lalui oleh Neji dan Tenten. Sepertinya, itu merupakan jalan keluar dari gua itu. Mereka terus menelusuri jalan itu dengan Neji yang memimpinnya. Dan...benar saja. Terlihat cahaya di depan gua.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai..."

"..."

"Ten?"

"Aaa? I-iya..."

"Ayo..."

Ternyata benar yang di katakan Neji pada Tenten. tempat di belakang air terjun ini memang lebih indah dari yang tadi. Pepohonannya masih rindang, udaranya sejuk..airnya jernih...Sempurna. tapi, kenapa tempat ini tertutup?

"Nah, Ten. Kita sudah sampai..indah bukan?"

"..."

"Ten? Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Tenten.." Neji mulai mendekati Tenten lagi. Tapi, Tenten malah semakin jauh dari Neji. Sepertinya, Tenten takut pada Neji.

"Ja-nga-n me-n-de-kat..." ucap Tenten terbata-bata.

"Ten?"

"Jangan...Ne-Neji Senpai...Ja-jangan..."

Sepertinya kali ini Tenten benar-benar takut pada Neji. Takut pada orang yang ia cintai dan juga ia sukai. Takut, akan rusak di tangan orang yang ia cintai..takut akan...

"Gomen,Ten..." ujar Neji tiba-tiba

"..."

"Aku tahu aku salah..."

"..."

"Aku tahu aku terlalu terburu-buru.."

"..."

"Aku tahu–"

"Ssssssssstttttt... kau tak perlu lagi menjelaskannya.."

"Ten..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Jadi...?"

"Yah..."

Neji menarik Tenten kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Pelukan mereka berlangsung cukup lama, dan Tenten sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan Neji. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Asing memang. Tapi..setidaknya ini bisa menjadi pengalaman yang di gariskan oleh _Kami-Sama_ .

"Neji-senpai...main air yuk..."

"Ah? Ayo.."

Neji membawa Tenten ke pinggir sungai. Sebelum ia dan Tenten melanjutkan kegiatan selanjutnya, Neji bertanya pada Tenten untuk meyakinkannya.

"Ten, kau mau berenang disini?"

"Ah? I-iya..Neji-Senpai.. tapi, dingin..."

"Tak apa...nanti ada aku yang akan membuatmu hangat"

Tenten segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk membuka bajunya. Tapi...ia malu jika harus membuka bajunya di depan Neji. Ia tahu, jika ia hanya sedang berduaan saja dengan Neji. Dan itu...membuat persaan takut Tenten kembali muncul.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?"

"A-aku.."

"Sini biar aku saja yang membukanya"

Neji ikut berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya di hadapan Tenten. ia memandangi lagi tubuh Tenten sebelum membuka perlahan-lahan baju Tenten. Neji mulai membuka kancing baju Tenten satu persatu. Sementara Tenten, ia masih agak sedikit risih dan takut dengan perlakuan Neji.

Kini terbukalah baju bagian atas seragam milik Tenten. dan terlihat payudara Tenten yang menyembul keluar dan membuat birahi seorang Neji Hyuga menjadi tertantang.

"Ten, ternyata...milikmu lumayan juga ya..." ujar Neji jujur.

"Hah? A-apa-apaan kau..."

"Iya...ku pikir dadamu itu kecil. Beda dengan Hinata-chan..."

"Hah? gila kau..!"

"Aku jujur kok.."

"Sssshhh..."

Tenten segera membuka roknya dan hanya meninggalkan bra dan celana dalamnya saja yang melekat di tubuhnya. Untung saja ia tak memilih menanggalkan seluruh atribut di badannya mengingat ada Neji yang ternyata mesum rupanya...

Melihat badan Tenten dari atas sampai bawah membuat '_adik kecil'_ milik Neji menjadi ikut berdiri. Ya, sebagai pria yang normal, wajar saja jika ia seperti ini. Apalagi ia sudah menginjak masa pubertas.

"Aku juga akan ikut berenang.." ujar Neji

"Eeeh?"

Kini gantian Neji yang menanggalkan pakaiannya dan hanya meninggalkan boxer saja di tubuhnya. Jujur, Tenten sempat blushing melihat tubuh Neji. Badannya yang tinggi dan putih, perutnya yang six pact, ah...dan ia bagaikan atletik...

Tenten mulai memasuki sungai perlahan-lahan. Dingin. Itulah yang yang ada di benak Tenten pertama kali. Namun, ia salah. Airnya tidak dingin, melainkan hangat. aneh memang...tapi, setelah ia melihat gunung di balik air terjun ini, semuanya terjawab sudah mengapa airnya menjadi hangat..

"Ten...kenapa ini hangat?" tanya Neji.

"Loh? Senpai tidak tahu? Bukannya...senpai pernah kesini ya?"

"Iya sih...tapi, aku tak pernah berenang disini. Kupikir, air disini dingin"

"Kau lihat tidak? Ada gunung di balik air terjun ini?"

"Hm? Mana?"

Neji mulai mendekati Tenten yang kini sedang membelakanginya. Alih-alih ingin melihat gunung di balik air terjun ini, Neji malah memeluk Tenten dari belakang.

"Senpai...! hentikan...!" teriak Tenten.

"Kau jangan menghindar lagi dariku, Ten"

"Ta-Tapi..."

Neji semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan Tenten. Tak mau tinggal diam, tangan Neji juga mulai bergerilya di tubuh Tenten. mulai dari mengelus rambut Tenten, lalu turun ke wajah Tenten. kemudian turun lagi di leher Tenten sampai di dada bagian atas milik Tenten.

"Ten..kau membuatku bergairah..." bisik Neji di telinga Tenten.

"Ssshh...a-apa maksud–arrrrgghhhh..."

Neji kembali meremas-remas payudara Tenten. dan membuat Tenten mendesah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya rangsangan Neji cukup cepat di tanggapi oleh Tenten. ini terbukti dengan semakin besarnya desahan yang di hasilkan oleh Tenten yang terdengar indah oleh Neji.

"Sekarang, kau akan menjadi milikku, Ten. Jadi, bersiaplah.."

"Sen-pai?"

"Jangan khawatir..semua akan baik-baik saja"

Neji menggendong Tenten keluar dari sungai ala bridal style. Lalu membaringkannya di hamparan rumput yang terduduk rapi berbaris di tepi sungai. Sekali lagi ia menatap tubuh Tenten dari atas sampai bawah. Dan harus sekali lagi Neji menelan ludahnya stelah melihat tubuh Tenten yang menantang itu.

"Ten, kau yakin akan pergi?" tanya Neji.

"Ehm...ya mau bagaimana lagi, Senpai..sudah resiko.."

"Nanti jika kau di sana, apa kau akan melupakanku?"

"Ah? Si-siapa yang bilang.."

"Kau mau tidak menuruti permintaanku?"

"Apa?"

"Jadilah milikku unutk hari ini, esok dan selanjutnya..."

"Aaa?"

GREB

Neji menidurkan Tenten kembali di rumput. Dan kini ia duduk di atas perut Tenten, lebih tepatnya menindih Tenten.

"Kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

"I-Iya..tapi.."

"Kua jangan membantahku!"

Tenten terdiam. Ia masih tak mengerti apa maksud yang di katakan oleh pria bermata indigo itu.

"Kau ikuti saja permainanku ya.."

"Ba-baiklah.."

Neji mulai memandangi wajah gadisnya ini di bawah. Ia mulai mengelus rambut Tenten yang halus dan bergelombang. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai turun ke wajah Tenten. sampai di bibir Tenten, Neji terdiam sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali yaitu mencium dan melumat bibir Tenten.

Ciuman Neji terasa lembut bagi Tenten. namun, kelembutan itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena tak lama Neji meminta lebih untuk menjelajahi mulut Tenten dengan di paksanya bibir Tenten di buka oleh Neji. Tenten yang mengambil peran sebagai yang menerima serangan, hanya bisa diam dan menikmati ritme permainan Neji.

Neji terus menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Tenten. ia mengabsen gigi-gigi Tenten satu persatu. Kemudian di sapunya langit-langit mulut Tenten oleh lidah Neji yang cukup lihai seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Asshhhh..." erang Tenten yang merasa geli dengan perlakuan Neji.

Setelah merasa pasokan udaranya hampir habis, Neji melepaskan ciuman panasnya pada Tenten. sebagai manusia, Neji juga perlu oksigen untuk hidupnya.

"Hah...Hah..Hah..."

Baru saja sebentar Tenten merasa lega. Neji kembali menyerang Tenten. kali ini sasaran Neji adalah leher Tenten. masih terlihat jelas bekas ukiran Neji tadi siang di KHS, kini malah mau di tambahkan lagi olehnya.

"A-aaahh..." desah Tenten di sela-sela kegiatannya dengan Neji.

Neji melanjutkan meninggalkan _kissmark_ di leher ia berhenti di belahan di payudara Tenten. kemudian ia meminta ijin pada ratunya itu untuk menanggalkan bra milik Tenten yang masih apik walaupun sudah basah dan menampakkan bagian payudara Tenten yang menyembul keluar.

"Apa aku boleh melanjutkannya? _My princess_?"

"Ah..Ter-terserah..Ka-u..."

"Baiklah..."

Neji membuka bra milik Tenten. dan terlihatlah sebuah mahakarya terindah dari _Kami-sama_ untuk kaum adam. Awalnya Neji hanya mengelus-elus saja payudara Tenten hingga putingnya. Lalu, ia mulai meremas ringan payudara Tenten. tak mau hanya menganggur tangannya yang satu lagi, Neji juga membuka celana dalam milik Tenten.

Tenten masih mendesah dan terus mendesah karena perbuatan Neji. Bahkan ia sekarang meremas rambut coklat milik Neji karena tak tahan dengan sensasi yang di berikan Neji padanya.

"Hm...Ten, kalau kau punya anak nanti, anak mu akan seperti ini juga tidak ya?" tanya Neji di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Seperti apa maksud–aaaaarrrrgghhh"

Tenten beteriak lagi. Kali ini Neji menggigit puting kanan milik Tenten. di sisi yang satunya, Neji juga sudah berhasil mempreteli celana dalam milik Tenten.

"Ne-Ji...Aaahh~.."

Petualangan Neji semakin lama semakin membahayakan. Bayangkan saja, kali ini Neji sudah akan memulai petualangannya di bagian tersuci milik Tenten. bagian yang hanya bisa di sentuh jika mereka berada dalam satu ikatan yang sah.

"Ssshh..."

Neji mengelus-elus kembali rambut-rambut halus yang ada di sekitar _daerah intim_ milik gadis bercepol dua itu. Setelah puas mengrayangi rambut-rambut halus itu, tangan Neji mulai memasuki area terlarang itu. Mula-mula hanya satu jarinya saja yang memasuki daerah itu.

"Arrrgghhh...Sakiiiittt...!" teriak Tenten.

"Auw..punya mu sempit, Ten.."

Kini jari kedua Neji mulai masuk

"Arrrrrggghhh...Neji...!"

"Sabar..sabar..sebentar lagi kok.."

Tangan Neji sedang asik bergerilya di dalam liang suci milik Tenten. sementara tangannya yang satu lagi sudah mulai mencoba membuka boxernya yang sedari tadi terasa sesak karena _'adik_ _kecil' _nya itu yang meminta keluar sejak tadi.

"Ne-ji..."

"Sebentar dulu...aku mau.."

"Stoop!" perintah Tenten.

"Kenapa?"

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya"

Sepertinya Tenten mulai berani dengan Neji. Kini Neji sudah duduk bersandar di pohon di tepi sungai itu sementara Tenten...ia mulai membuka boxer milik Neji perlahan-lahan.

Sebenarnya, masih ada keraguan dalam hati Tenten untuk melanjutkan ini. Tapi, sayang..mata dan hatinya telah tertutup sepertinya.

"Ten, kau puaskan aku dulu ya?"

"Aaahh? Gi-gimana caranya?" tanya Tenten yang masih tercengang dengan _adik kecil' _'milik Neji yang bisa di bilang..err..besar.

"Kau...tinggal seperti mengemut permen saja.."

"Ehm..."

Tenten mulai merunduk di depan adik kecil milik Neji yang sudah menegak sedari tadi. Pertama ia mulai menciumi puncak barang kebanggan milik Neji. Setelah puas menciumi, ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengemut adik kecil Neji itu.

"Aaaahh..Hah..Hah..Ten...Hah.."

Tenten masih terus mengemut adik kecil Neji. Sampai Neji klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aaaahhh~..."

Cairan klimaks pertama milik Neji itu di minum oleh Tenten tanpa ada perasaan jijik sedikitpun. Bahkan, sisa-sisanya pun di jilati oleh Tenten.

'Glek!'

"Ehm...Ten, kali ini giliranmu ya..."

"Ehm..."

Neji menidurkan kembali Tenten di atas rumput. Kini, pandangannya terfokus pada liang suci milik Tenten itu. Liang suci yang belum terjamah sebelumnya oleh siapapun.

"Ten, aku mulai sekarang ya.."

"Hm.."

Neji mulai melebarkan paha Tenten. ia juga memajukan mulutnya di depan liang Tenten. setelah puas memandangi liang Tenten, ia kemudian menciumi puncak liang Tenten.

"Brrr...Ge-Geli.."

Lidah Neji semakin turun sampai di clitoris milik Tenten. pertama ia ciumi dulu biji sebesar biji kacang polong itu. Lalu, ia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menlanjutkan pekerjaannya mengintimidasi liang Tenten.

"Aaah..Ne-Neji..Aaaahh~..."

Tenten meremas-remas rambut Neji sampai berantakan. Sementara Neji? Ia masih sibuk dengan mainan barunya itu...

Setelah puas bermain dengan clitoris milik Tenten, ia mulai memasukkan kembali jari-jarinya ke liang itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung tiga jari sekaligus Neji masukin ke liang itu.

"ARRRRGGGHH...!" Teriak Tenten.

Neji melebarkan liang itu untuk memudahkan adik kecilnya itu masuk nanti. Tapi, sepertinya Tenten masih terlihat sakit dengan yang di lakukan oleh merasa cukup, Neji pun mengeluarkan jarinya itu dari liang milik Tenten.

"Ten...Kau bersiap ya..."

Neji mulai memposisikan adik kecilnya itu di liang peranakan milik Tenten. sebelum ia memasukkannya, Neji meyuruh Tenten agar tenang, dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Neji.

Neji mulai memasukinya...

"Sssshhh..Ne-Neji...ssshhh..."

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Neji mulai memasukinya bertahap. Mengingat Tenten yang sudah meringis kesakitan. Neji terus berusaha memasukinya agar masuk seutuhnya di dalam liang milik Tenten. Namun, baru saja setengah masuk, ada selaput dara tipis yang menghalangi jalan adik kecilnya itu.

"Hah...Padahal tinggal sedikit.."

"Ne-Ji...Sakit..."

"Ten, kau tahan sebentar ya.."

Nei mengeluarkan kembali adik kecilnya itu. Ia menghela napas sejenak. Kemudian...

"!" Teriakan Tenten tak bisa di bendung lagi. Memang tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa Neji sudah merobek selaput dara milik Tenten. Ia juga merasakan ada darah yang mengalir dari liang milik Tenten.

Sebagai manusia yang punya perasaan, Neji menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya itu. Ia memandangi Tenten yang kini berurai air mata di bawahnya. Ia sadar, telah menyakiti orang yang ia cintai ini. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Hal yang sudah di lalui tak bisa di putar ulang kembali.

"Ten..kau jangan menangis...Tatap aku.."

"Sa-sakit...Neji-Sen-pai..."

"Iya..makanya kau tatap aku. Ayo,buka matamu"

Tenten membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Air matanya masih mengalir dan semakin banyak saja mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Neji langsung mencium bibir Tenten dengan harapan bisa meredam rasa sakit yang di alami oleh Tenten. dan benar...setelah lima menit berselang Tenten mulai tak setegang tadi.

Neji mulai memaju-mundurkan barangnya perlahan-lahan di dalam liang milik Tenten. awalnya, Tenten masih meringis kesakitan, namun ringisannya itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi desahan yang membangkitkan gairah Neji.

"Aahh...Aaahh...Aaahh..."

"Kau Ahh..menikmati..Aahh...nya kan?"

"Ahh..Ne-Ji Senpai..."

Neji terus memaju mundurkan adik kecilnya itu. Terus memaju-mundurkan sesuai ritme yang di bangun oleh mereka berdua. Bahkan, Tenten pun juga ikut mengambil andil dengan memaju-mundurkan juga pinggangnya untuk menyeimbangi permainan Neji.

"Ah..Sen-pai...ter-teruuuuss..."

"I-Iya...a-aku ak-akan coba..."

Neji terus menambah ritme permainannya itu. Sampai ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan yang sepertinya akan keluar dari adik kecilnya itu. Neji sadar, sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks. Tapi, lagi-lagi kerasionalannya itu tertutupi oleh hawa nafsu yang menyelimuti dirinya dan Tenten. Sampai, ia akhirnya menyemburkan cairannya itu di liang senggama milik Tenten.

"Aaaahhh~..."

"Hah..Hah..Hah..."

Hari mulai malam. Tak ada yang menyaksikan penyatuan yang mereka lakukan tadi kecuali _Kami-Sama_ dan alam yang ada di sekitarnya yang hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisunya. Entah skenario apa lagi yang akan _Kami-Sama_ berikan pada Neji dan Tenten selanjutnya...

Yang pasti...

_Kehidupan yang akan datang akan menjadi rahasia-NYA._

_Tak ada yang bisa menghindar dari garis yang telah ditetapkan oleh-NYA_

_Kita hanya bisa berusaha agar hari esok tak lebih buruk dari hari kemarin_

*FINISH*

**~NejiTen ^0^ Forever ^0^~**

Huuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~...*teriak prustasi*

Aaa...Aaa...Aaa..kenapa aku bisa-bisanya membuat fic seperti ini?

Haduhduhduh...parah..parah...parah...

Hah, sepertinya fic ini memang kurang greget?

Kurang bagus?

Kurang lemon* all: betul banget..!*

Ah, gomen ne..aku kan tak pandai menulis fic lemon seperti ini.

Baik, yang terkhir...

Review Please? :D

Jaa~...

26 June 2011, 23:41

NB: Oh iya, aku juga sudah membuat sekuelnya loh...Ada yang mau? xD  
>Kalau ada, silahkan layangkan saja keinginan anda di kotak review di bawah fic ini...XD<br>Oke..Jaa~...saya mau melanjutkan perjalanan ke alam mimpi..xD

~Yureka Phantomhive~


End file.
